


Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, press confrence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressekonferenz.<br/>Tom ist gelangweilt und er entschließt sich etwas dagegen zu tun ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work

Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work

"A pure fairy ..." wozu solche Aussagen führen können ... Danke, Tumblr!

 

Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work  
Konnte man sich eigentlich wirklich zu Tode langweilen? Auf Pressekonferenzen schien Tom immer kurz davor zu sein. Er hatte die Deckenplatten des Raumes gezählt, hatte herausgefunden, dass es 21 Reihen mit jeweils 40 Platten waren, also insgesamt 840, von denen 27 einen oder mehrere Risse hatten. Das hieße also, dass 31% der Platten kaputt waren oder das Tom sich irgendwo verrechnet haben musste. Und eigentlich war es ihm egal, denn auch diese Überlegungen halfen nur bedingt gegen die Langeweile. Ebenso wenig wie das rhythmisch-gegen-das-Tischbein-treten, was einzig nur einen verstimmten Blick von Alex und einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen von Fanni, der neben ihm saß und dessen Fuß er unabsichtlich zwischen den zwei Tischbeinen eingequetscht hatte, zur Folge gehabt hatte. Tom verdrehte die Augen zur Decke, die wie ausgerechnet aus 840 Deckenplatten bestand und grinste, als ihm einfiel, wer neben ihm saß.  
Anders Fannemel.  
Das kleine, unschuldige Küken, das nur bei der Erwähnung von körperlicher Nähe errötete und hektische, rote Flecken bekam. Und das, wie ein Seitenblick auf Anders verriet, sich ebenso zu langweilen schien, wie auch Tom sich fühlte. Der kleine Blonde auf dem unbequemen, orangen Klappstuhl wippte mit den Beinen, drehte seine Füße, die nicht einmal auf den Boden reichten, hin und her und starrte die ganze Zeit mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der für Außenstehende im besten Falle für leidlich interessiert wirken konnte, für Tom aber die pure Langeweile zeigte, über die vielen Journalisten und Zuschauer hinweg an die Wand.  
Eine plötzliche Idee drängte sich in Toms Verstand und die Vorstellung, was sich daraus ergeben könnte, ließ den Langhaarigen grinsen. Sein Blick lag nun auf den Reportern, die gerade Alex nach ihren weiteren Plänen befragten, während er gleichzeitig seine Hand unbemerkt von den anderen Athleten um sie herum, auf dem schmalen Oberschenkel des Weltrekordhalters platzierte.  
Man musste Anders hoch anrechnen, dass er nicht einmal zusammenzuckte, als die Hand plötzlich auf seinem Oberschenkel zu liegen kam und auch nicht reagierte, als Tom sogar leicht zudrückte. Wahrscheinlich war das Küken bereits zu lange mit Tom befreundet, um von irgendwelchen von dessen Taten noch schockiert zu sein. Was war denn auch schon Schlimmes dabei? Tom brauchte eben Körperkontakt, er wollte Fanni wahrscheinlich nur etwas ärgern und würde sich nach der diesjährigen Mannschaftsvorstellung wahrscheinlich irgendjemand anderen suchen, um ‚Dampf abzulassen‘. Jemanden, den er -versteckt unter dem Tisch während des anstehenden, gemeinsamen Essens- einen Blowjob verpassen konnte, jemanden, den er danach im gläsernen Fahrstuhl des Hotels gegen die bis dahin sauber geputzten Glasscheiben oder auch auf dem kleinen Hotelbalkon vögeln könnte. Und dieser Jemand war bisher niemals Anders gewesen. Zu Anders kam er danach, noch nach Sex riechend, ins Zimmer, drängte den Kleineren auf die kühle Seite des Bettes und zog ihn, wie ein Kuscheltier, in seine Arme. Und deshalb reagierte Fanni nicht, sondern er starrte noch immer gelangweilt über die Köpfe der Journalisten hinweg an die weiß gestrichene Wand und ignorierte Toms große, angenehm warme Hand.  
Das Ausbleiben irgendeiner Reaktion irritierte Tom dann aber doch mehr, als es eigentlich sollte. Klar, er hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass Anders das ‚Interesse‘ an ihm nicht ernst nehmen würde, aber dennoch hätte er ja wenigstens einmal zu Tom blicken können! Das war jetzt schon fast beleidigend und während Tom nun die Unterlippe schmollend vorschob, bewegte er die Hand über den rauen Stoff der dunklen Jeans des Kleineren und behielt dabei weiterhin neugierig und wissbegierig Anders‘ Gesichtsausdruck im Auge. Noch immer erhielt er keine Reaktion, noch noch nicht einmal die wohlbekannten, hektischen roten Flecken, da Anders die Situation, in die Tom ihn nun zu bringen gedachte, noch nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben und ernst zu nehmen schien. Frustriert biss Tom sich auf die Unterlippe und mit einem fast etwas frustriert klingenden Schnauben, ließ er seine Finger über den rauen Stoff wandern, bis sie nun in Anders‘ Schritt zu liegen kamen.  
Endlich reagierte Anders und blinzelte kurz, bevor er langsam den Blick senkte, kurz Toms Hand betrachtete und dann wieder aufsah, direkt zu Tom. Der Langhaarige leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen, woraufhin Anders nur kurz fragend eine Braue hob, bevor er, ohne eine weitere Reaktion zu zeigen, wieder über die Reporter, die inzwischen mit dem Sportchef sprachen, hinweg an die Wand sah.  
Frustriert über den Mangel an Reaktionen und dem seltsamen, reichlich ungewohnten Gefühl nicht ernst genommen zu werden, strichen Toms Finger nun über Anders‘ Schritt. Erst sanft, aber als auch das keine Reaktion hervorrief, rieb Tom mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen, den rauen Stoff schließlich gegen Anders‘ Schwanz, den er deutlich erwartungsvoll unter seinen Fingern zucken fühlen konnte. Das musste doch endlich eine Reaktion hervorrufen!  
Und wirklich, rote Flecken erschienen auf den Wangen, als Anders sich nun etwas drehte und sich zu Tom lehnte, „Was soll das?“ Sein warmer Atem strich über Toms Haut, der unwillkürlich seine Finger fester um die Erregung legte, woraufhin Anders sein Aufkeuchen gerade noch als Husten tarnen konnte.

Rune versuchte sich auf die Aussagen von Trainer und Sportchef zu konzentrieren, aber das leise Husten von Anders, der neben ihm saß, weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Schon lange waren Tom und Anders befreundet und beide waren berühmt und auch berüchtigt für ihre Streiche. Rune würde niemals vergessen, wie sie vor einigen Monaten Alex‘ Kopfkissen mit Kleber bestrichen hatten … Das Resultat, ein verzweifelter Ruf nach Scheren, so wie ein Millimeterschnitt, sowohl beim Trainer, als auch beim Sportchef, hatten später für viel Gelächter gesorgt …  
Aber nun weiteten sich seine Augen bei dem Anblick, der so gar nichts mit einem geplanten Streich zu tun zu haben schien. Anders lehnte sich, was bei den Freunden normal war, zu Tom und flüsterte etwas in das Ohr des Langhaarigen, der daraufhin gefährlich fröhlich grinste. Aber, was Rune wirklich ins Augen fiel, war die unübersehbare Tatsache, dass Toms Hand in Anders‘ Schritt lag.  
   
„Vergiss die Pressekonferenz ...“, flüsterte Tom zurück und leckte über seine Unterlippe, „Mir ist langweilig und ich will dich anfassen ...“ Toms Finger strichen hauchzart über Anders' Schwanz, der unter den Streicheleinheiten bereits hart zu werden schien, „Sag bloß, das gefällt dir nicht, Anders?“ Es fiel Tom wirklich schwer dem Drang siegessicher zu grinsen zu widerstehen, als Anders endlich zu verstehen schien, was Tom zu tun gedachte. Die grauen Augen weiteten sich, die roten Flecken tanzten hektisch und die schmale Brust hob und senkte sich unter viel zu schnellen Atemzügen, „Tom ...“ „Nein ...“, Tom schüttelte leicht den Kopf, grinste dann aber doch, "… Und nun entspann dich, du willst doch nicht, das irgendjemand etwas bemerkt?“  
Anders‘ Wangen wurden bei dieser Vorstellung blass und er seufzte, biss sich dann aber gleich auf die Lippe, damit kein weiterer, verdächtiger Laut ihm entschlüpfen könnte. „Brav.“, für andere mochte das Küken fast schon etwas verzweifelt wirken, aber Tom war sich sicher, dass auch Anders diese neue Erfahrung genießen würde. Wenn er seine Scheu erst mal abgelegt hätte. „Wenn das in einem Skandal endet und wir beide aus dem Team fliegen ...“, stieß Anders zwischen zwei gequälten Atemzügen hervor, da Toms Finger noch immer seinen Schwanz massierten, „Werde ich dich umbringen!“ „Und wie willst du das machen?“, fragte Tom interessiert nach und begann behutsam die Knöpfe der Jeans zu öffnen. Normalerweise, so hatte Anders es zumindest schon oft aus der Ferne zu beobachten geglaubt, redete Tom dabei viel mehr und er küsste seinen Partner und … Aber hier, damit es unbemerkt geschah, schwieg Tom und lächelte nur zufrieden, als die Hose offen war und ihm Einlass gewährt wurde. Sein Finger verirrte sich hinein, strich über den weichen Stoff der Shorts und verharrte, als er ein unterdrücktes Husten hörte. Neugierig, da es nicht Anders war, hob Tom den Kopf und entdeckte schließlich Rune, der ihr Tun mit roten Wangen verfolgte. Der Langhaarige schenkte Rune nur ein zufriedenes Lächeln, bevor seine Finger den unter den weichen Shorts deutlich fühlbaren Umrissen von Anders‘ Schwanz folgte.  
Runes leises Husten hatte Tandes Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und der kurze Seitenblick auf den Weltmeister zeigte diesen etwas blass im Gesicht. Sein Blick, der starr auf etwas gerichtet zu sein schien, wirkte auch etwas gehetzt. Als Daniel, der auf Toms anderer Seite saß, nun genauer hinsah, blinzelte er kurz, denn diesen Anblick hätte er nicht erwartet. Gut, Tom traute er, wie jeder Andere im Team auch, fast alles zu, aber ausgerechnet Fanni?!? Unsicher, ob er nun schockiert sein oder die Beiden doch irgendwie bewundern sollte … Oder vielleicht doch nur Fanni, der trotz dass Tom ihm ganz offensichtlich gerade einen runter zu holen schien, noch nicht schreiend aufgesprungen oder an Nasenbluten gestorben war?  
Daniel und Rune, rechts und links vom Geschehen sitzend, wechselten einen kurzen, leidvollen Blick und trotz allem mussten sie sich zusammenreißen, um in dieser vollkommen absurden Situation, wenn das hyperaktive Teamhäschen beschlossen zu haben schien das stille, zickige Küken ausgerechnet mitten während der Pressekonferenz der Mannschaftsvorstellung in seinen Harem aufzunehmen und ihm einen von der Palme zu wedeln.  
   
Anders‘ Hand schloss sich fester um den schmalen Rahmen des orangefarbenen Klappstuhls und Tom schien das als Zeichen zu werten, seine Hand schneller zu bewegen und den Rhythmus zu steigern. Nur um dann, als der Reporter Rune, der neben Anders saß, eine Frage stellte, innezuhalten. Rune riss sich von dem Anblick neben ihm los und schaffte es irgendwie die Frage zu beantworten, während Tom nun grinsend mit kräftigen Strichen über Anders‘ harten Schwanz strich. Sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter und er summte leise, fast unhörbar, als er erste, feuchte Flecken auf dem Stoff der Unterwäsche spürte. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass der Jüngere nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
Anders‘ Wangen brannten in dunklem Rot und seine Finger hatten sich so fest es ging um das Metallgestell des Stuhls geschlossen, als wären die dünnen die Stangen sein einziger Halt in der Welt. „Guck doch hin ...“, Tom lehnte sich wieder zu Anders hinüber und wisperte in das Ohr des Jüngeren, „Oder hast du Angst, Küken?“ Anders runzelte verstimmt die Stirn und riskierte wirklich einen knappen Blick auf seinen Schoss, wo Toms Hand sich gerade keck unter den dünnen Stoff der Unterwäsche schob. Als Anders nun hektisch wieder aufsah, grinste Tom, „Nicht gut?“ Aber Anders antwortete ihm nicht, sondern biss auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, als Toms Finger nun erstmals wirklich seinen harten Schwanz berührten. Der Daumen strich über die feuchte Eichel, wanderte weiter und schließlich umfasste Toms Hand die Hoden und massierte sie. Anders lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Toms Hand glitt nun wieder über die ganze Länge des Schwanzes, umfasste ihn fester, strich dann wieder über das pulsierende Fleisch, nur um dann immer wieder mit dem Daumen quälend leicht über die heiße, feuchte Spitze zu reiben. Er konnte immer deutlicher die Erregung fühlen und grinste, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Jüngere jeden Moment kommen würde.  
„Tom?“, bei der überraschten Ansprache fuhr Tom zusammen, aber selbst jetzt, wo alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lag, massierte er auch weiterhin die Erregung des Jüngeren, „Ja? Ich war gerade etwas abgelenkt … Was war die Frage?“ Tom konnte deutlich fühlen, wie Anders sich verspannte, wohl wissend wie auffällig es sein müsste … Toms Hand, die sich noch immer rhythmisch bewegte, als er die Frage, mit zugegebenermaßen erstaunlich fester Stimme beantwortete. Und doch war Tom sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Jüngere ihn nun am liebsten Umbringen würde...  
Nachdem Tom die Frage irgendwie beantwortet hatte und sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den nächsten Athleten gerichtet hatte, lehnte sich Anders noch einmal zu Tom hinüber und stieß ihn grob in die Seite. Tom zusammenzucken zu sehen, gab Anders etwas Befriedigung, aber der Ältere fing sich schnell und sah, nach einem kurzen, sehr zufriedenen Blick auf Anders‘ Schoss, wo sich bereits ein dunkler Fleck auf den Shorts abzuzeichnen begonnen hatte, wieder auf und lächelte die unwissenden Zuschauer, die sicherlich nicht glauben würden, was direkt vor ihren Augen, nur durch eine dünne Tischplatte verborgen geschah, freundlich an.  
Die nächste Frage war an Anders gerichtet: „Anders, wie kommst du mit dem Team zurecht?“ „Mit … dem Team. ...?“, Anders brauchte einen Moment und wiederholte etwas hilflos die Frage und verstummte, als Tom gerade in diesem Moment wieder einen Daumen auf die Spitze der Erregung legte und die Vorhaut genüsslich zurückschob, mitten im Wort, „Es ist ...“ „… anregend ...“, brachte er schließlich, erleichtert, als die Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den nächsten Athleten überging, hervor. Tom lächelte süßlich und folgte mit dem Finger einer der Adern auf Anders‘ Glied und stellte anhand der Reaktion des Jüngeren fest, dass ihm dieses durchaus zu gefallen schien. Anders sah kurz auf seinen Schoss hinunter und schloss die Augen. Für alle anderen mochte es so aussehen, als sei Anders müde, aber Tom wusste es besser, „Na, jetzt schon müde?“ Er klang vollkommen unschuldig, dass Anders die Augen wieder öffnete und ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, „Der Zirkus hier ist gleich vorbei … Mach hinne!“ Nach einem kurzen Zögern, legte Anders seine Hand nun aber auf Toms und versuchte dem Älteren so zu zeigen, was er wollte.  
Anders wollte stöhnen, den Kopf in den Nacken werfen und sich diesem fast unbekannten Gefühl hingeben, aber das durfte er nicht. Ein rascher Blick zeigte ihm, dass zwar alle Blicke gerade wieder auf Alexander und Clas gerichtete waren, aber dennoch war er weiterhin gezwungen still zu sitzen und für die Kameras und Journalisten zu lächeln.  
Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und als Tom sich nun, als würde die beiden Freunde wieder miteinander flüstern wollen, zu ihm lehnte, presste Anders, in einer kurzen, ungeduldigen Aufwallung die große Hand seines Freundes fester in seinen Schritt. Aber Tom wollte nichts sagen, er leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen und betrachtete die Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren intensiv. Nahm mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die roten Wangen, die trockenen, nun leicht zerbissenen Lippen und auch die leicht geweiteten Pupillen wahr. Anders starrte den Langhaarigen an, seine Lippen bewegten sich, als würde er flüstern, aber alles, was er hervorbrachte, waren leise, raue Laute des Vergnügens, die auch nur für Toms Ohren bestimmt.  
„Na?“, quälend langsam strich Tom noch einmal über die Länge und Anders‘ Muskeln spannten sich an und verweigerten nun schließlich endgültig den Gehorsam. Seine Lider, plötzlich unheimlich schwer, wollten wie von selbst zufallen, aber Anders kämpfte noch immer dagegen an, wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen. Aber sein gesamter Körper schmerzte und es erschien Anders, als würde er seine Muskeln nie wieder entspannen können.  
Aber dies wäre in einigen Minuten wahrscheinlich sein geringstes Problem, konnte der Kleinere doch bereits spüren, wie ein Feuer, das nur die Hitze des Orgasmus sein konnte, in ihm entflammte und sich langsam und mit stetig stärker werdender Hitze durch seinen ganzen Körper zu arbeiten schien.  
„Sei leise ...“, Tom legte kurz einen Finger auf die heißen Lippen des Jüngeren, „Kein Laut...“ Es war natürlich ein Risiko die Hand so schnell zu bewegen, aber Tom hoffte inständig, dass es für die Anderen so wirken würde, als würde er nur über sein Bein kratzen. Anders schaffte aber nur noch ein schwaches Nicken, traute er doch schon längst seinem eigenen Körper, den er als Athlet eigentlich so gut kennen und unter Kontrolle haben sollte, nicht mehr. Und er wollte das Risiko, das ihm doch noch ein lautes Stöhnen entweichen würde, nicht eingehen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich ganz auf das Gefühl von Toms Hand und das ungewohnte Gefühl des Orgasmus, das sich nun wie ein Feuer durch seinen Körper zu fressen schien. „Oh ...“, brachte Anders nur hilflos hervor, als die Hitze langsam durch seinen Körper sickerte, sich plötzlich, wie eine Explosion in ihm ausbreitete und dabei alles in Flammen zu setzen schien.  
Tom lächelte, als Anders auf seine Lippe biss, während er sich über Toms Hand ergoss, aber dennoch löste der Langhaarige den Griff nicht, sondern trieb den Jüngeren weiter, immer weiter durch den Orgasmus und stieß, gerade als Clas über irgendeinen Witz eines Reportes lachte, seine Wasserflasche um. Rasch beugte Tom sich hinunter, um sie aufzuheben, aber er nutzte die Gelegenheit auch gleich, um seine Lippen auf die Spitze von Anders‘ Schwanz zu drücken und auch um seine klebrigen Finger genüsslich sauber zu lecken.  
Daniel schaffte es einfach nicht wegzusehen. Es schien ihm wie ein Autounfall und beobachtete er, wie Tom sich zu Anders hinunterbeugte und seine Lippen auf … Hastig schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und versuchte die Bilder aus seinem Verstand zu vertreiben oder wenigstens genug Kraft zu sammeln, um endlich seinen Blick abwenden zu können.

„Daniel beobachtet uns.“, murmelte Anders, der sich erschöpft in dem unbequemen Sitz zurückgelehnt hatte und trat gegen Toms Bein, „Und auch die anderen werden … Hör auf ...“ Der Weltrekordhalter legte die Finger auf die Tischplatte und trat erneut nach Tom, der noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht war und zischte, „Tom. Komm. Wieder. Hoch!“ „Du bist ein Langweiler, Anders.“, Tom kam nur widerwillig wieder unter dem Tisch hervor, „Niemand hätte was bemerkt … Und, ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun, schließlich musst du ja nun mit Sperma in deinen Shorts durch das Fotoshooting!“  
Aber Anders schien ihm gar nicht zugehört zu haben, stattdessen hing sein Blick am Mund des anderen Athleten und wieder wurden seine Wangen rot, „Tom … Du hast … deine Lippen … Wisch ab … schnell...“ Die plötzliche Unruhe des Weltrekordhalters hatte die Aufmerksamkeit nun endgültig auf die beiden gezogen und Anders flehte lautlos, dass niemand Toms weiß befleckte Lippen, die sofort verraten würden, was sie getan hatten und Tom verharrte inmitten der Bewegung. Er täuschte rasch ein Gähnen vor, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und wischte sich, hoffentlich ungesehen, die verräterischen, weißen Flecken von den Lippen, „Besser?“ Obwohl Anders nickte, leckte Tom sich noch ein paar Mal genussvoll und um Anders‘ Geschmack noch etwas länger behalten zu können, über die Lippen, bevor er sich dann wieder grinsend zu den neugierigen Journalisten wand. Anders zuckte zusammen, als Toms Hand erneut auf seinem Schoss zu liegen kam und er atmete scharf ein, als die Finger des Langhaarigen nun damit begannen Anders‘ Jeans zu richten und die Knöpfe zu schließen, „So … Alles wieder wie vorher ...“  
Anders schloss nur erschöpft die Augen und schnaubte.  
Nein, nichts war mehr wie früher.  
„Mmmmh … Wollen wir das nachher auf unserem Zimmer noch einmal vertiefen?“, Tom lehnte sich gegen die Schulter des Kleineren, tätschelte den zuckenden Oberschenkel und leckte über das Ohrläppchen, „Oder … vielleicht lieber unter der Dusche? Oder …?“


End file.
